A true Life
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: Una tragedia se le presenta a Ichigo luego de recuperar sus poderes; las consecuencias del desconocido pasado de Isshin. ¿Y qué unía a la familia Kurosaki con los Shiba? "—Por orden de los ancianos del clan. El heredero legítimo de la segunda rama familiar, para restaurar su anterior estatus." En Karakura… Karin ha desaparecido sin dejar rastros.


**Advertencias de la historia:** Spoilers "Saga de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años."

**Línea temporal:** Post saga agente perdido.

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Rama:** En este caso, esta palabra está usada para referirse a "Parte de una cosa que desciende de la principal." xD Recuerden que Isshin es de la segunda rama familiar.

**Disclaimer: El universo Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Pero por suerte mi cabeza es dueña de esta historia. */***

**P.D. La imagen cover no es mía tampoco. ¡Gracias Michi Noeh!**

* * *

**A true Life**

**.**

**.**

_Sé que eres una rama… Pero, si el cabeza de la familia Shiba se comporta así, afectará el honor de la casa principal también._

_**Matsumoto Rangiku ~The Rudiments.**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**Secuestro a un alma**

* * *

Sentía temor, uno del que era dueño desde hace mucho tiempo, por saber que ese día llegaría.

Si hasta Rangiku se lo había advertido en su momento, a modo de broma, que era un cabeza hueco por no comportarse como se debía. Y no se arrepentía por muchas cosas de su pasado. No se arrepentía de desobedecer órdenes cuando su alma le pedía lo contrario, simplemente estaba arrepentido de haberse saltado una pequeña parte de ellas.

La verdad habían tantos días esperados, que lo atemorizaban, que este era uno de los pocos que deseaba olvidar o borrarle la existencia. Le hacía ver lo incompetente que era, lo nada familiarizado que estaba en cuanto a honestidad se refería.

¡Cómo desearía volver años atrás! Aunque sea unos cuantos, haber tenido el valor para conversar con sus hijos de su pasado, y no ocultarles lo mucho que callaba tras el papel de ridículo que hacía.

Justo ahora pasaba, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaban en peligro.

Ya era el día, habían descubierto por fin su ubicación, y sin dudar le acababan de tomar desprevenido en una cosa: Estaban allí para llevarse a uno de sus hijos.

Por eso en este mismo momento, en su vestimenta shinigami de antaño, Isshin Kurosaki, no… Isshin Shiba preparaba mentalmente sus movimientos, recorriendo libremente el cielo, con la mirada directa a los suelos de Karakura.

Tenía que hallar a Ichigo cuanto antes, si era posible escupir la verdad de una sola vez aunque luego lo odiara, ya que en ese momento era urgente su ayuda para combatirlos.

_Ichigo… Yuzu… Karin, de verdad lo siento… Masaki._

Si era preciso usaría su espada esta vez, si era necesario mataría a uno de ellos.

**.**

**.**

No buscaba ser necesariamente honesta en situaciones así pero podía aclarar, con total seguridad, que desde un principio eran los problemas quienes la buscaban a ella. Como si al encontrarla pudiese resolverlos a todos, como si no tuviera que dolerle más emocional que físicamente.

Jamás había deseado ver fantasmas. Sin embargo no podía deshacerse de esa habilidad que consideraba más maldición.

Ambas habían salido de la escuela, como siempre lo hacían, caminando tranquilamente aunque debieran apurarse. A Yuzu le gustaba tener la cena lista mucho antes de que su padre terminara su horario de trabajo, justo a tiempo para que Ichigo tuviera algo tibio que cenar en esos días en los que últimamente el frío sumía el ambiente.

Venían casi enmudecidas, con Karin dando uno que otro comentario en su intento por animar a Yuzu pues esa mañana su hermano había decidido irse, al instituto, sin probar el desayuno que con tantas ganas había preparado su hermanita menor.

Ahí fue cuando lo sintieron. En el aire frío, unos pasos frente a ellas, se distinguía. O eso notaba Karin, Yuzu tenía una sensación de preocupación por el rostro de esta.

Pero en lo que Karin no alcanzó a decir, Yuzu ya estaba tumbada en el suelo, y varias figuras habían aparecido tan rápidamente, como la velocidad en que se encendía la cabeza de un cerillo, formando un círculo entre ella.

La preocupación por Yuzu, sin embargo, era más fuerte que el verse rodeada de esos sujetos de vestimenta negra y máscaras de tela que cubrían sus rostros. No fue capaz de socorrer el cuerpo de Yuzu, en el borde del camino, cuando sintió peso en sus rodillas que la obligó a caer al piso.

Era un como si estuviera con cadenas invisibles alrededor de su cuerpo, con sus manos forzadas a su espalda. Fue cuando notó cómo el grupo se separaba, y de entre ellos un hombre mayor veía lentamente hacia ella.

Ese hombre de cabello oscuro, con esos ojos negros. Por un momento le recordaron a su padre, pero rechazó el parecido. La mirada de él, cuando se paró frente a ella, fue tan altiva y déspota que lograron hacerla tragar de rabia y algo de pena. Más cuando él estiró su mano y le tomó la mejilla, como si analizara su rostro. Ella quería apartarse, gritarle que la dejara. Era imposible, porque cuando se acercó sintió como si el mismo vacío la sofocara y le quitara aire: Era miedo.

Al final él la soltó con suavidad, observándole los ojos confusos y las pupilas temblantes, puso sus dos dedos frente a ella y aseveró aún más su gesto.

—Descuida. La sangre real no habrá de derramarse hoy —cuando pronunció eso, Karin tuvo un fallo en su visión que la hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Antes de quedar inconsciente fue capaz de oír dos últimas palabras—, princesa Shiba.

En su estado de sueño se preguntó qué clase de gente se confundía de esa manera.

* * *

**N/A:** **¡Holaaaaaaa! Primero de todo: Perdón, a quienes leyeron mis otras historias, por no haberlas actualizado. Tuve varios problemas, usualmente utilizaba la computadora de mi hermana… Hasta que esta murió (Hablo de la computadora) y como esa netbook tenía el "Word 2007" todos los documentos no se pueden abrir mediante esta computadora que uso (que es de mi hermano menor, yo todavía no tengo) porque tiene no es el mismo programa.**

**¡Pero bueno! Ya estoy resolviendo ese problema (gracias doc manager de fanfiction).**

**Ahora ¿Les gustó esta historia? ¡Desde que me enteré que Isshin es noble me creé esto en la cabeza! (algo así como mi universo de sueño *-*) La cosa era esta; al ser Isshin un Shiba quería decir que Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu tienen sangre noble… Y de ahí la idea. xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero dejen reviews para ver qué tal, y nos veremos pronto!**

**_…Immodest…_**


End file.
